


Disney Junior Ghostbusters

by LivingStoneWriter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Mira: Royal Detective, Muppet Babies, The Rocketeer (1991), Vampirina
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Children, Children's Literature, Children's Stories, Children's TV, Comedy, Disney, Disney Channel, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Education, Educational, Family, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fun, Gen, Ghostbusters References, Ghostbusting (Ghostbusters), I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost (Ghostbusters), Moral Lessons, Muppet References, Muppets (Muppets), Mystery Kids, New York City, Vampires, Who You Gonna Call? (Ghostbusters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingStoneWriter/pseuds/LivingStoneWriter
Summary: "Disney Junior Ghostbusters" brings together characters from four Disney Junior shows: The Rocketeer, Muppet Babies, Vampirina, and Mira, Royal Detective. They are mentored by Professor Egica Spengler, half-sister of Dr. Sean Spengler of the Disney Ghostbusters. The Disney Junior Ghostbusters handle problems that are too small for the Disney Ghostbusters to worry about and not too big for the team to solve. But, every now and then, they do get a little help from a member of the Disney Ghostbusters, whether it's Dr. Natalie Venkman or Mickey Mouse. This series of short tales, each narrated by Professor Spengler or one of the DJGBs, is targeted for younger audiences but readable for all ages!





	Disney Junior Ghostbusters

Oh! Hi, there. You probably didn’t recognize me with the blonde hair.

What’s that? You don’t know who I am? Oh, I’m Professor Egica Spengler, half-sister to Dr. Sean Spengler. That means we share the same father but have different mothers.

But I know what you _really_ want to know: what was the first day of the Junior Ghostbusters like?

Well, it almost _wasn’t_ the first day of the Junior Ghostbusters.

It all started yesterday morning when I visited the Ghostbusters’ firehouse headquarters. Our secretary, Christina Melnitz, was searching around for her missing coffee cup. “I had it sitting here on my desk, and now it’s gone!” she cried.

She left the mystery alone for a while to ask what I needed.

“We got four Junior Ghostbuster recruits showing up today,” I told her. “Two of them will be coming here to the firehouse, while the other two are here in the city, waiting to be picked up.”

I asked Christina where the recruits will stay in the firehouse, and she gave me some bad news: “They _won’t_ be staying here, I’m afraid. Dr. Venkman hadn’t found any room for them – other than the broom closet. I’m sorry, Egica.”

It wasn’t her fault, nor was it Dr. Venkman’s (she’s our boss).

As disappointed as I was from the news, I was happy to see our first recruit, Mira, when she arrived on a “fly-cycle,” a flying bicycle piloted by her friend, Prince Neel.

Why is Mira with a prince, you ask?

Well, you see, Mira is a royal detective to the Queen of Jalpur, a kingdom where she lives in India.

Mira is such a good detective that she even helped Christina to find her missing coffee cup, which she left in the refrigerator by accident while getting a sandwich. “I am _so_ clumsy sometimes,” Christina said. She was really embarrassed. “Thanks, Mira.”

“You’re welcome,” Mira said with a smile. “I hope I can put _more_ of my detective skills to use as a Junior Ghostbuster.”

As a reward for helping her, Christina gave Mira a free Junior Ghostbusters balloon – which, for some reason, was _in_ the coffee cup!

Suddenly, we heard something what sounded like a jet outside.

We went to see what it was, and we were surprised to see a girl wearing a jetpack land right in front of us! This girl was our second recruit, Katherine Secord (“Kit” for short). Kit was the Rocketeer, the hero of her hometown of Hughesville.

“As Rocketeer _and_ Junior Ghostbuster, I can be _twice_ the hero and help out those who need it the most,” Kit heroically said.

With two recruits here, we just needed to find the other two in the city.

Mira, Kit, and I visited a nursery in Queens to pick up our third recruit: Gonzo, a little “whatever” who had a lot of exciting ideas and a wild sense of adventure. When we showed up at the nursery, he greeted his new fellow recruits, Mira and Kit.

“But, uh, I don’t see the Professor,” Gonzo said, speaking of me.

“Gonzo,” Nanny said, chuckling. “She’s right here.”

He saw Nanny’s pointing to me. “Oh! There you are! Nice to meet ya!”

Gonzo was looking at my legs when he spoke to me. Of course, he was so used to speaking to Nanny that way, it only made sense that he didn’t look up much further.

Gonzo’s friends – Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, and Summer – were really happy for him. “Wow, Gonzo! You’re going to be a _real_ Ghostbuster,” Kermit said.

“Yeah, you must be super excited,” Summer said.

“Actually, kids, Gonzo’s only going to be a _Junior_ Ghostbuster for now,” Nanny corrected them.

“At least I still get to play with those awesome toys they use to capture ghosts!” Gonzo cheered.

But I was sad to tell him, “As a Junior Ghostbuster, you won’t actually get to ‘play’ with those ‘toys’, Gonzo. They’re too dangerous and should only be taken care of by adults with _lots_ of training.”

It was disappointing news to Gonzo, but he didn’t let it bring down his joy of becoming a Junior Ghostbuster. “Aw, that’s O.K.,” he told me. “I’ll work just as hard to learn what I _can_ do, so I can grow up and bust ghosts the _safe_ way.”

With Gonzo in the group, we only had one more recruit to pick up: Vampirina Hauntley, also known as “Vee” to her friends.

Vampirina was a little different than the other three recruits. She looked like an 8-year-old girl, but she was really a 200-year-old vampire. But this didn’t stop her from wanting to be a Junior Ghostbuster.

When we came to Vampirina’s house, her vampire parents – Boris and Oxana – told us some worrying news. “Vee’s been in her room all day, and she doesn’t want to come out,” Boris said.

“Is she not feeling well?” I asked.

“No, she’s not sick,” Oxana replied. “She’s just scared that she won’t be accepted as a Junior Ghostbuster.”

“Why does she think _that_?” Kit asked.

I had already figured it out before Boris or Oxana could answer Kit. “Because she’s one of the ‘monsters’ that the Ghostbusters usually bust,” I said.

I asked for Boris and Oxana’s permission to talk to Vampirina. They allowed us to go upstairs to Vampirina’s room. On our way there, we were spooked by Demi, a friendly, little blue ghost who lived with the Hauntleys.

Demi was also frightened of being “busted” and had just as much right to be, being a ghost himself. “Don’t put me in one of your little boxes!” he pleaded to me. “Please don’t take me away!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” I calmed the little ghost. “I’m not here to take _anyone_ , except for Vampirina, I hope.”

“You’re here to bust Vampirina?!” Demi gasped.

“No, no,” I said. “I’m here to take her to be a Junior Ghostbuster.”

“Oh!” Demi finally realized, becoming more relaxed. “Well, that doesn’t sound all that bad. I’ll take you to her room. Just follow me.”

As he promised, Demi led us to Vampirina’s room. I could hear poor Vampirina crying from outside her bedroom door. I knocked a few times and said, “Vampirina, honey? It’s me – Professor Spengler. I’m here with Mira, Kit, and Gonzo. Can we come in?”

We heard a few sniffles before Vampirina answered, “Yes. You can come in.”

Mira, Gonzo, Kit, and I walked inside Vampirina’s room, but Vampirina was nowhere around. “Where is she?” Gonzo asked.

“I’m right here,” said a little bat that surprised us when it flew right in front of us.

The little bat had Vampirina’s sad face. It then turned into the little 8-year-old vampire girl herself. “Hi,” she said. “I’m sorry for being scared…and for scaring all of you just now.”

“Are you kidding?” Kit cheered with excitement. “That was so cool!”

“Vee, you don’t have to be scared,” I told her. “ _Anyone_ can be a Junior Ghostbuster.”

“Yeah, even a lil’ whatever like me,” Gonzo agreed.

“We hope you’ll still become a Junior Ghostbuster, Vampirina,” Mira said.

“ _And_ our friend,” Kit added.

Vampirina’s face lit up with a happy smile. “You really want to be my friends?”

“Of course!” Mira, Gonzo, and Kit all replied.

“Well, in that case…count me in!” Vampirina cheered.

And, just like that, all four Junior Ghostbusters were recruited.

Unfortunately, there was still the problem with finding a headquarters for the new recruits. And then I got a great idea: “My studio apartment!”

“Your apartment’s a studio?” Gonzo said. “Do you make tons of movies there?”

Kit laughed. “It’s not an _actual_ studio, Gonzo. It means it’s bigger than your average apartment.”

“Big enough to be our new headquarters,” I said to the cheers of the four recruits.

Mira, Gonzo, Kit, and Vampirina moved into my studio apartment that same day. They were especially excited with the perfect view of the Ghostbusters’ firehouse from across the street.

And that’s how the first day that almost wasn’t for the Junior Ghostbusters turned out better than we hoped.


End file.
